League of M Rated things?
by xXRoflchoppaXx
Summary: This is pure smut, but this is also the first Story, i hope you enjoy it!


On a beautiful morning Caitlyn woke up from her bed, she was getting ready to go to the fields of justice as every other day. But today it was a little bit different...

As she stepped out of her house an unusual mechanical device was in front of her door, it kept telling Caitlyn to follow it. _Could it be another prank from Vi or maybe Jinx?_ She thought, she still had some time before she needed to go to the fields of justice so this time she trusted the mechanical device and followed it. It lead her into a dark passage, making Caitlyn feel uncomfortable. The mechanical device stopped and suddenly started to let out some kind of smoke...some kind of gas, which made Caitlyn collapse to the ground and she fell asleep a few moments after, turns out it was some kind of knockout gas!

...Caitlyn once again woke up in a bed this time inside of a room with blue and black wallpaper, she remembers this room, it´s Vi´s room!. But this time there were a ton of pictures of Caitlyn... she was feeling weak and she was bound in cuffs, her wrists and her ankles were bound, the cuffs were bound to the edges of the bed forcing Caitlyn to have her legs spread open a little.

Vi entered the room in a stunning outfit,(sort of) she had a red bra and red panty´s and found that Caitlyn was awake.

"Finally awake Cupcake?" Vi asked followed by a little chuckle.

"What do you want from me Vi!?" Caitlyn growled.

"I just wanted to have a little fun with you Cait." Vi answered, again followed with a little chuckle.

"W-what do you mean by "fun"?" Caitlyn asked with a bad feeling.

"By fun, I meant this!" Vi replied, eager to get a hold of Cait´s breasts.

Vi grabbed a hold of Caitlyn´s breasts, she was shocked with what Vi meant. Vi rubbed Caitlyn´s nipples through her clothes, first she rubbed her nipples in a circular motion then twisting them and pulling them in and out. After that she started kissing Cait on the neck as she kept on fondling her breasts.

"N-no, s-stop it Vi! P-please!" Caitlyn pleaded. But Vi wouldn´t stop.

"What´s wrong cupcake, aren´t you enjoying this? Don´t worry, you will eventually." Vi said. After some time of rubbing, Vi pulled down the top of Caitlyn´s dress, exposing Caitlyn´s D-Cup breasts.

"W-what are you d-doing...N-no p-please don´t!" Caitlyn pleaded, struggling to break free.

Vi moved from rubbing and twisting Cait´s breasts to caressing them. For some weird reason, Caitlyn started feeling pleasures with pain combined because of Vi´s rubbing which made her breasts burn, but...Cait liked it...in a good way...

"Oh god...I feel it now...d-don´t stop Vi...don´t stop..." Caitlyn moaned with that statement

"See? I knew you would like it!" Vi said playfully.

Vi stopped kissing Cait on her neck and moved to her lips while her right hand moved to Caitlyn´s nether regions and her left hand stayed by her breasts. Vi started rubbing Caitlyn's panty's in a circling motion, Caitlyn moaned loudly.

"I-it feels so good from another woman's touch..." Caitlyn moaned.

Cait´s panty´s started to get wet, so Vi quickly pulled off her panty´s and started teasing the entrance of Caitlyn´s nether regions.

"AAHH-...so good..." Caitlyn moaned.

Vi slowly began to finger Cait with two fingers, it was a great feeling for Cait, because it was about a year ago since she fingered herself! Soon, Vi began to eat out Caitlyn making her scream with pleasure."OH GOD VI DONT STOP, I THINK I´M ABOUT TO CUM!"  
Vi sped up with the process of eating her out and soon enough Caitlyn came, screaming

"I´M CUMMING OH MY GOD AHHGH!" Vi licked her nether region clean.

"T-thank you Vi...it felt so great" Caitlyn pleasurably thanked Vi

"Glad you liked that Cupcake, but it´s my turn now" Vi said as she finished eating out Cait.

"Okay, but I´m not sure how to do this Vi..." Cait stated.

"It´s ok I´ll tell what to do if you aren´t doing it right. You can start by unhooking my bra and rubbing my nipples" Vi explained.

Cait uhooked Vi´s bra and started rubbing Vi´s nipples in a circular motion, shortly after twisting and pulling them.

"L-like this?" Cait asked playfully.

"Ahghh that´s the spot Cupcake" Vi pleasurably answered.

Caitlyn began to rub Vi´s panty´s the same way as Vi did, but shortly after she reached for her pocket _(Since Vi didn't pull down the bottom part of the dress she has a pocket yes)_

_"_What are you doing sweet cheeks?" Vi asked curiously.

"You´ll see" Caitlyn answered followed by a giggle.

Caitlyn had pulled out a mini vibrator out of her pocket, surprising Vi.

"What? You keep that thing in your pocket?" Vi asked very surprised.

"Yeah well...on the fields of justice it gets a little boring sometimes...so I go in a brush without anyone seeing me and masturbate there for a while..." Caitlyn replied with another but very playfull giggle.

"Wow, I really didn't expect that from you...but uh put that thing to use Cupcake" Said Vi in a turned on voice.

Caitlyn pulled down Vi´s panty´s and started lubricating the vibrator with her spit. Cait then proceeded to insert the vibrator in Vi´s nether region, making Vi yelp and moan like mad!

"AMAZING LITTLE THING!" Vi said in excitement!

Caitlyn fucked Vi with her vibrator faster and faster until eventually Vi started to scream

"I´M CUMMING OH GOD WOW!"

After they both had their fun, they rested together in the bed completely forgetting about going to the field of justice today...

"That was amazing Cupcake..." Vi said in a pleasured voice.

"Yeah..." Added Caitlyn.

_Hi guys, so this is my first story of anything I have ever written in my life so if you would review it and tell what I did wrong or what I did right would be greatly appreciated._

_If this gets good reviews, I´ll might do a second one, suggest me something and I´ll think of something_


End file.
